High lift systems are necessary for achieving the lowest possible take-off and landing speeds for transport aircraft. Namely, such high lift systems provide the high lift, or particularly the increased lift, that is required during slow flight. Typically, such a high lift system comprises landing flaps and leading edge slats arranged on the main wing of the aircraft. In this context, it is generally also necessary to provide measures for ensuring that an undisturbed wing root airflow will flow over the upper surface of the wing without separating therefrom, especially in the area of the wing-fuselage transition, i.e. at the wing root. In order to achieve this, additional local auxiliary flaps, such as Krueger flaps for example, are typically used. Such auxiliary flaps require additional drive mechanisms and linkages, and are therefore subject to possible malfunction and failure, and require increased maintenance, while also increasing the weight, cost and complexity of the aircraft, and particularly the high lift system.